not him but you
by eva yulita
Summary: seseorang yang ceria kadang palah menyimpan banyak kesedihan.Begitu pula dengan Aurel.Banyak cerita yang belum orang lain ketahui kecuali teman teman dekatnya. Sampai seseorang datang dan menjatuhkannya lagi.Apakah dia bisa bangkit lagi.Apa dia bisa menghadapinya


seseorang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang mungkin di takuti banyak orang dengan darah yang berlumuran di bajunya.Ya dia adalah dokter.

Setelah operasi berjalan dengan lancar dokter itu kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengganti baju yang berlumuran darah.

Saat aku keluar dari WC ponselku bunyi.Aku segera mengambil ponselku.

"halo"

"ya ini gue baru mau jalan 20 menit lagi sampe"Aurel mematikan sambungan ponselnya sepihak.Ya namanya Aurel lebih lengkapnya Sabrina Aurelia.

Setelah duapuluh menit perjalanan Aurelpun sampai.Aurel memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah.

"Eh non Brina udah dateng itu udah ditunggu di ruang tengah"

Aurel mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Saat Aurel memasuki ruang tengah tiba tiba mereka berlarian kearahnya dan memeluknya.Aurel yang kaget hanya bisa diam.Setelah beberapa detik Aurel baru sadar,dan nyawanya sudah kembali.

"lepas gak!gue gak bisa napas ntar kalo gue mati lo pada mau tanggung jawab"seketika semuanya melepas pelukannya.

"Brina-ku sudah besar ya"salah satu dari mereka menekan nekan pipi Aurel,Aurel yang risih dengan itu segera menjauh dan menepis tangannya.

Mereka adalah orang yang menelfon Aurel tadi.Mereka adalah sahabat Aurel sejak kelas 9 SMP.Aurel adalah anak pindahan dari sekolahnya.Aurel pindah dari Bandung ke Jakarta.Dan sejak Aurel masuk sekolah mereka berlima menjadi sahabat.Mulai dari Nadira yang paling pendiam diantara kami tapi kalo udah marah habis deh kalian,terus ada Zeefa yang paling gak bisa diem,si Sabrina yang sebelas duabelas sama Zeefa,Karin yang bawelnya minta ampun,dan Aurel yang agak ketus tapi ceria (gimana coba ketus kok ceria).

"apa apaan sih,ya kali gue kecil mulu,emang lo pada gak pernah besar besar"ujar Aulia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Makan yuk gue laper banget"

"ayok mau dimana"dengan cepat Karin menjawab,mereka memang seperti itu kalo urusan makanan yang paling cepet apalagi kalo udah ada yang bilang ' _tratraktir'_ udah she nomor satu.

"Itu si bibi lagi masak tunggu bentar lagi juga selesai"jawab Azrina yang menjadi tuan rumah.

beberapa menit kemudian.

"itu non makanannya udah jadi mau dimakan sekarang apa nanti"

"Lama banget dari tadi ngapa"Karin langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan diikuti dengan yang lain.Mereka memang sudah hafal dengan rumah ini jadi tidak usah bertanya lagi.

"unonek"tawa kami pecah saat melihat dan mendengar Zee tadi.

Kami makan sambil bercanda ria.Sampai ada yang menelfonku.Aku melirik ke arah ponselku yangku letakkan di atas meja.

Aku mengangkat telfon itu agak jauh dari mereka takut menganggu makan mereka.

"iya halo"

"tapi bukannya sekarang bukan jadwal saya,dan kalo tidak salah sekarang jadwalnya dokter rian"

"oke aku segera kesana"

Setelah sambungan telfon mati aku berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"sorry guys gue harus pergi sekarang ada pasien yang harus gue tangani sekarang"Aurel membereskan barangnya.Sebelum dia pergi dia mengambil dua potong roti dan satu buah anggur.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepataan tinggi.Aku hanya mempunyai waktu sepuluh menit.

Setelah samapi aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan pintu rumah sakit.Aku menyerahkan kunci mobilku kepada satpam yang berjaga di sana.Aku berlari menuju ruanganku dan segera menganti pakaianku.Setelah itu,aku berlari menuju ruang IGD.Setelah berada di ruang IGD aku segera menangani pasien itu. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya selesai.Aku segera keluar.

"gimana keadaan teman saya dok"

"baik baik saja bisa selamat sekarang anda bisa melihatnya"aku memberi jalan untuk teman temannya masuk.

Aurel berjalan menuju WC untuk mencuci tangankutanganku yang berlumuran darah.Setelah itu Aurel berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.Aurel duduk di meja yang dekat dengan penjual mie ayam.Aurel memakannya sampai habis lalu membayarnya.Aurel berjalan menuju ruangannya sesekali ada yang menyapanua lalu dibalas dengan senyuman.Aurel beristirahat sejenak tanpa disadari Aurel tertidur.Tiba tiba tubuh Aurel digoncangkan oleh seseorang.Aurel menyipitkan matanya mengumpulkan nyawanya.Setelah nyawanya terkumpulkan Aurel baru sadar jika dia ketiduran.

"dok ini sudah jam-nya pemeriksaan"

Aurel yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri lalu berlari menuju ruangan bernomor 14.

"Maaf saya terlambat"Aurel segera memeriksanya.Dan keadaannya baik.

Saat Aurel memeriksa pasien yang bernama Adriel Raymond tersebut.Aku mengacuhkannya dan terus memeriksanaya.

"dokter belum mandi ya apa baru bangun tidur"tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.Aurel menaikkan satu alisnya.

"itu kok ada ilernya"

Tawa Adriel pecah saat melihat aku menutup mukaku.Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan muka tertutup.Saat mau keluar ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.Mereka sama sama kaget.Aurel menghentakkan kakinya dengan muka masih tertutup.Pria itu masih tidak mengerti.

"minggir!"

Aurel berlari menuju kamar mandi.Aurel berdiri di depan kaca besar yang berarda di WC.Aurel mencari cari dimana _iler-nya_.Tetapi tidak ada "sial"umpatnya dalam hati.Aurel menggeram kesal atas perbuataan mereka. "awas aja lo"ujarnya dalam hati

*

Di ruang 14 Adriel masih tertawa terpingkal pingkal.Teman temannya yang tadinya tidur kini bangun karena tawa Adriel yang mengglegar.Temannya yang baru masuk-pun ikut bingung dengan temannya itu.

"kenapa lo ketawa ketawa sendiri apa jangan jangan kembaran gue gila lagi gara gara ke... "belum sempat Adriel meneruskan perkataannya tapi sudah di lempar dengan remot oleh kembarannya itu.

"enak aja lo ngomong gue gak gila"mereka hanya meng 'oh'kan perkataan Adriel.

*

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar Aurel melalui celah jendela membangunkannya.Aurel menyipitkan matanya khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.Aurel melihat jam baru jam 8.Aurel bangkit dari ranjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi,dia mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.Aurel masih belum mau untuk mandi.Setelah selesai Aurel keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.Dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan riang.Aurel keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar.Aurel berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat ke kanan kirinya.Aurel berjalan mendekati bunga bunga yang tertata rapi.Tanpa Aurel sadari sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

*

"yan gue dulu!"

"apaan orang gue duluan yang ngantri"Adrian tidak mau mengalah.

"plis yan ini gue udah diteflon mulu sama bokap gue"

"bodo amat gue udah gatel lagian lo mandi dirumah kan bisa"masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"gak sempet kalo dirumah,gini deh nanti gue trakrir gimana"

Adriana langsung mempersilahkan Kevin masuk duluan.Kevin langsung masuk dan mandi dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai mandi Kevin langsung menuju rumahnya.Dengan motor sportnya Kevin dapat meminimalisir waktu walaupun akan tetap dionegin oleh papa-nya.Setelah 20 menit perjalanan Kevin sampai di rumahnya.Kevin segera masuk.Di dalam sana papa-nya sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

"halo pa"

"salam bukan halo"

"Eh lupa assalamualaikun pah"ulangnya.

Mereka makan sambil berbincang bincang ringan tapi entah mengapa perasaan Kevin kali ini tidak enak.Entahlah apa tapi menurutnya ini bukan hari yang baik.

"Kevin papa mau bicara suatu hal yang penting denganmu"papanya berbicaraa dengan nada yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya lebih serius _"tuh kan" ujar Kevin dalam hati._

Kevin hanya bergumam menandakan 'ya'

"kamu kan sudah besar jadi kamu harus nerusin perusahaan papa"

 _"untung cuma itu"gerutunya lagi dalam hati._

"kan Kevin udah ngelanjutin perusahaan papa terus apa lagi coba"

"iya kamu udah ngejalanin yang itu tapi ada yang lain"

Kevin mengerutkan keningnya

"kamu harus segera cari calon"

Kevin tersedak ketika alex (papaya Kevin) ngomong _calon'._ Naya yang melihat anaknya tersedak segera mengambilkannya minum.

"Kevin masih mau fokus sama perusahaan pah,lagian Kevin masih muda Kevin belum mau nikah"

"Papa gak nyuruh kamu nikah,papa cuma nyuruh kamu nyari calon,walaupun kami masih muda tapi kalo kamu gak cepet nyarinya gak bakal ketemu,nanti keburu kamu tua terus gak ada yang mau"

"a.. aku akan tetep ganteng walaupun udah tua,lagian jodoh gak bakal kemana"Kevin sedikit gugup karena perkataanya sendiri.

Alex terkekeh melihat wajah anaknya yang pucat gara gara perkataannya sendiri.Tapi sepersekian detik wajahnya menjadi tegas

"pokoknya kalo kamu gak segera mengenalkan cewek kamu papa sama mama akan menjodohkan kamu"ucapnya Tegas tak terbantahkan

Kevin meneguk salivanya "Ta.. tapi... "

"gak ada tapi tapian"ucapnya

Kevin menundukkan kepalanya berfikir siapa yang harus kukenalkan kepada kedua orang tuaku.

ucapannya itu terus berputar putar dikepalanya.Dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sekarang Kevin berarda di balkon kamarnya.Dia masih kepikiran soal tadi yang dibicrakan oleh Alex.Tiba tiba ponsel Kevin bunyi.

"iya halo"

"ya 15 menit"

Setelah itu Kevin turun dan pamit untuk pergi.Kevin melajukan motorboat dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata.Pas 15 menit Kevin sampai di rumah sakit.Sebelum ke kamar Adriel Kevin sempatkan membeli minuman di kantin.Di sana sudah tidak banyak penjual lagi hanya tinggal pedangan yang berjualan 24 Jam atau yang tutup malam.Kevin membeli minunan hangat untuknya seorang.Saat mau masuk Kevin bertubrukan dengan dokter.Ya dokter itu adalah Aurel.

"aduh"gerutu Aurel,bajunya sekarang bahas kena minuman tadi.

"Eh sorry sorry gue gak sengaja"

"elo ya kalo jalan liat liat dong"

"kan gue udah minta maaf"

"apa Maaf bisa ngembaliin semuanya"Aurel berkata lebih kencang dan tanpa ia sadari sebulir Air mata jatuh di pipinya lagi lama kelamaan dia semakin terisak lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Aurel pergi ke ruangannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.Entah mengapa air matanya itu bisa mengalir begitu saja.Aurel duduk di sofa yang tersedia diruangannya.Dia duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut.

*

Kevin yang baru masuk bingung dengan kejadian tadi _'masa cuma kaya gitu aja_ nangis' ujarnya dalam hati.Dia tidak tau kenapa cewek tadi bisa nangis.

"Eh Vin doktet tadi lo apain kok bisa sampe teriak gitu"Adriel yang baru bangun dari tidurnya gara gara ada suara bising.

Kevin hanya menganggkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"iya tuh Vin samperin sono"aglar yang baru datang langsung bicara

"idih ngapain gue nyamperin dia lagain gue juga Udah minta maaf"jawab Kevin enteng.

*

TBC

ini FF pertamaku dimaklumin kalo masih berantakan ya

jangan cuma dibaca jadiin FF ini ke favorit kalian sama jangan lupa follow FF ini

next?


End file.
